


Why?

by Mittensmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittensmeow/pseuds/Mittensmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about earths destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

 

>   Why does Father Time never,ever pause?It's because the present has sinked into earth its claws.
> 
> Why does the Sky always cry? It's because of all the things she sees,as the years pass by.
> 
> Why is Mother Earth so bold? It's because she no longer wants to be so barren and so cold.
> 
> Why is Fate always standing in turmoil? It's because of all the things humans have done upon earths precious soil.
> 
> Why does the land tumble and quake? It's because of all the things humanitys left in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching Charlotte's Web,it's kinda based off the song Charlotte sings,while spinning the first web.


End file.
